


Песни не про Криса Брауна

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Chris Brown on the background, Karrueche POV, M/M, Threesome, gay!bf, that time when Karrueche and Memphis were fooling around
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Карруче Тран пытается забыть Криса Брауна, а Мемфис с Люком ей в этом помогают.





	

— Не подскажешь, как пройти к твоему сердцу?

У него татуировка на руках, гриллзы и широкая улыбка.

— Нет, — обрывает Карруче и ищет глазами своего друга и менеджера Джоуи как шлюпку спасения. Она привыкла к этим фразам в клубах настолько, что отказывает, даже не дослушивая до конца.

— Давай посмотрим по гуггл карте, — садится он рядом вальяжно и достает золотой айфон. — Ищем «рай»?

Если бы ей так не было важно нравиться людям, она бы посоветовала поискать «выход», «правую руку» или даже «стрип-бар на соседней улице». Но она продолжает вежливо молчать, а когда подходит Джоуи, она даже извиняется.

 

Парень с татуировками находит её на следующий день, загораживая солнце на пляже.

— Ты что, преследуешь меня?

Это дерьмо ей совсем не нужно.

— Нет. Просто шел по зову своего сердца.

— Это тот красавчик из клуба? — отрывается от журнала Джоуи. Она только что не воет. Черт, почему у нее такие друзья. Уж лучше никаких не иметь.

— Мемфис, — парень ухмыляется, протягивая руку.

Она собирается с духом, чтобы отбрить его, но Джоуи перебивает и приглашает этого Мемфиса на вечеринку.

— Джоуи! — возмущенно шипит Карруче, когда они остаются вдвоем.

— Ты не говорила, что у него двенадцать кубиков и задница, как камень, — тянет он мартини из трубочки. — Если не хочешь, то я им займусь.

— Не думаю, что он заинтересуется.

— Не бери меня на слабо, подруга. На парней мы еще не спорили.

Она толкает его в спину и смеется. Дружба всегда идет первой.

— А у него классная серьга в ухе. А у тебя…

— Не было секса уже четыре месяца, — заканчивает она заезженную фразу.

Она переворачивается на живот, включает телефон и лениво перелистывает новости в твиттере. До конца отпуска еще целых четыре дня, а все статьи на «баззфиде» и она прочитала еще вчера, и уже перешла на «джастджаред» — время кричать «караул».

Он думает о серьге в ухе и улыбается. А впрочем, почему бы и нет.

*

И все как-то закручивается с того момента, перетекая из Майями в Лос-Анджелес, из клубов в СМС и из поцелуев в секс.

— Мне не нужны отношения, — заявляет она, когда Мемфис вытягивается рядом на кровати.

— Хорошо, — кивает он осторожно, словно боится спугнуть.

Она вздыхает и скатывается с него на подушку, борясь с желанием отвернуться или попросить уйти. Она ненавидит эти изучающие взгляды.

Она не любит новых людей — они не понимают с полуслова, пытаются проанализировать, заглянуть за задернутые шторы, гадая, какая из сплетен правда: знала ли она о ребенке, встречалась ли она с Крисом только ради славы, или, что вообще не встречалась с ним, а жила по контракту. А она хочет, чтобы можно было просто заглянуть в глаза и сказать это «мне кажется, я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь». Вот только она не уверена, что знает даже тех, с кем действительно знакома с детства.

Кэролл, ее психолог, говорит — у нее проблемы с доверием. Джоуи — что она снежная королева. А она сама не говорит, только заваривает какао и звонит маме. А все чаще переключается на работу.

— Пусть идет, как идет, — говорит она Мемфису.

— Супер. Это вообще мой принцип по жизни. Не ставить лейблов.

— Хорошо, — она проводит пальцем по его торсу и улыбается. — Я была бы не против завтрака в постель.

И все как-то складывается. Они переписываются, и несколько раз за месяц видятся — каждый раз не больше, чем на двое суток. У него — режим и тренировки, у нее — съемки. У обоих — работа в приоритете. Глупо этим жертвовать для несуществующих отношений.

Она с радостью «делится прогрессом» у психолога — она с кем-то встречается. Одергивает себя — не встречается, а так, вроде того. Кэролл записывает что-то в блокнот и говорит, что доверие — процесс двухсторонний, секрет за секрет. Поэтому она советует узнать его окружение и стиль жизни. Скажи мне, кто твой друг…Карруче усмехается. Ей-то это известно. Джоуи говорит, что ей нужно отпустить и идти дальше, забыв Криса чертово Брауна. Она думает, что это невозможно — придется забыть, что такое любовь. Крис шепчет в ее голове — «нельзя ничего забывать, иначе забудешь себя».

Наверное, именно поэтому она соглашается на поездку в Англию на съемки для журнала. Вот только из близких знакомых у Мемфис не так много, тем более в Манчестере.

«Супер. Люк хочется с тобой познакомиться».

*

Она выходит из ложи в холл в перерыве между таймами, когда сталкивается с тем самым Люком, о котором так много слышала.

— О, привет, — она широко улыбается и осматривает его с ног до головы. Он отводит взгляд — явно смущен.

— Приятно познакомиться, — выдавливает он, улыбаясь.

Мемфис бы очень помог с этим «Карруче, это Люк, Люк, это Карруче», но его здесь нет, и, может, это даже к лучшему.

— А ты секси, лучше, чем на фотках, — говорит она, потому что, а почему бы и нет, это правда. Внутри просыпается какой-то детский азарт, Ей хочется идти ва-банк, хотя она вообще так себя не ведет никогда, но у Люка слегка пунцовые щеки и открывается рот от неожиданности. Может, в этом все и дело, запоздало думает она.

— Ты тоже, — говорит он и поспешно добавляет. — Красивая то есть.

— Не секси? — она веселится, словно два бокала шамппанского, выпитого в первом тайме, резко ударили в голову.

— Я, — Люк испуганно смотрит ей прямо в глаза. — Откуда мне знать, я об этом не думал.

— Подумай, — наклоняет она голову бок, изучая его. — Ты же будешь сегодня на вечеринке? Запиши мой номер, я тебе скину адрес, — она кивает на телефон в его руке, диктует ему номер, и смотрит, как тот неуверенно набирает. — Набери меня. И только не говори, что здесь нет связи или у тебя нет денег.

— Деньги есть, — улыбается до ушей Люк, пытаясь закрыть рукой рот от смеха. Он милый, определенно. Совсем не её тип.

— Не будем говорить Мемфису . Сделаем ему сюрприз.

Люк напрягается, недоверчиво смотрит прямо в глаза, пытаясь понять ее план. Честно говоря, она еще и сама не знает, что это за план, если он вообще есть — она всегда плывет по течению. Он все же кивает.

Вернувшись в ложу, она вспоминает другую неловкую встречу и «не будем ему говорить» — она, Рианна и раскачивающаяся под ногами яхта. Она заталкивает воспоминания подальше глотком шампанского и открывает дверь на балкон — фанаты уже запели — кажется, команды вышли на поле.

— Мы уже собирались вызывать спасательную операцию, — говорит Джоуи.

— И почему не вызвали?

— Джиджи начал показывать нам интервью их тренера. Обхохочешься.

*

Люк пишет, что не хочет светиться перед папарацци, а на афтерпати не может — у него режим, может он как-нибудь в следующий раз, и, господи, они как в старшей школе, ее начинают раздражать отговорки. Она убирает телефон, и садится на колени Мемфису, который тихо и верно сидит возле нее весь вечер. Она опускает ладонь ему на шею, сжимая кожу, и кусает за ухом. Он тут же обнимает ее за талию, совсем немного, скорее, чтобы не упала, а не как что-то большее. Он вообще неожиданно аккуратный. Это хорошо. Наверное. Она привыкла немного к другому.

— Думаю, я устала, — она перекрикивает Дрейка. — Ты, наверное, тоже, после матча то.

— Я могу еще три таких матча отработать, — и все же сильнее приобнимает ее.

Она смеется. Да, мужчины.

— Везет кому-то, — падает рядом на диван Джоуи. — Мемфис, у тебя друга для меня не найдется?

— Нет, прости, — неловко отвечает Мемфис.

— Я думала, ты говорил — никаких отношений, — Карруче поднимает бровь.

— Отношений, детка. Отношений, а не секса. Ты должна понимать, — Джоуи выгибает бровь в ответ. — Мемфис, у тебя точно нет настоящего сочного британца, такого с акцентом и не знаю… рыжего?

— Рыжего?

— А что, говорят, рыжие в постели настоящие дьяволы, — и сам смеется над своей шуткой. Алкоголь слишком сильно развязывал ему язык.

— Свалим отсюда? — шепчет она Мемфису и сжимает рукой ногу с внутренней стороны бедра.

— Да, — сглатывает он и кивает.

Они приехали в Англию повеселиться или как.

Она просыпается ближе к полудню. В комнате никого. Идет босиком по холодному полу до кухни, открывает холодильник и достает апельсиновый сок. В голове гудит. В последнее время стало тяжелее вставать после вечеринок. Она зевает, приподнимается на носочках и ищет по шкафам еще чего-то вроде шоколадных хлопьев, но находит только кукурузные.

— Привет, — доносится сзади. Она подскакивает от испуга и роняет коробку на пол.

— Ты меня напугал!

Люк выглядит виновато, он опускается вниз и начинает собирать выкатившиеся колечки. На ней одна только красная футболка Мемфиса с номером семь свисает с плеч, и короткие шорты, а Люк прямо у ног, смотрит на ее красный педикюр. И, наверное, это несколько… неуместно. В холодном Манчестере становится очень жарко.

Люк поднимается и отводит взгляд, наверное, думая тоже самое. У него слегка покрасневшее лицо.

— Ты только встала, — говорит Люк, констатируя очевидное, как и то, что уже два часа дня.

— С чего ты взял, — смеется Карруче, пытаясь разбить неловкость, и откидывает волосы назад. — Так плохо выгляжу?

— Я эм… — он теряется, явно пытаясь придумать, как выбраться из угла, в который она его загнала.

— У тебя тоже на голове непонятно что, — фыркает она и толкает в плечо.

— Правда, — смеется он и пытается поправить волосы, убрав направо. Карруче ловит себя на мысли, что ей нравится, когда он смеется. — Мы с Мемфисом обычно бегаем по утрам.

— Я знаю, — кивает она, потому что действительно знает. И что Люк безрезультатно учит Мемфиса играть в гольф, и что у них счет тридцать четыре против двадцати пяти в фифе в пользу Люка, чем тот чертовски гордится, но семь против двадцати в бильярде. Что по средам, когда нет матчей, она играют в водный футбол, и что у Люка настолько сильный бросок, что он мог бы стать регбистом. Последнее она говорит вслух.

— Спасибо.

Он задумчиво смотрит на ее футболку, точнее на футболку Мемфиса. Может, у нее соски топорщатся? Он отводит взгляд — наверное, и правда стоит переодеться.

— И где Мемфис с обещанным английским завтраком в постель?

— Он в душе, — отвечает Люк. — Но я могу.

— Принести завтрак в постель? — она заходится в смехе. Это все слишком. — Мемфис говорил, конечно, что у него появился повар.

— Я могу приготовить завтрак, — обижается Люк.

— Конечно, настоящий английский завтрак, сэр, буду очень рада. А я Джоуи разбужу, он тоже не откажется. Два по цене одного, — смеется она себе под нос, когда уходит.

— Что?

— Да так. Вспомнила тут про распродажу в «Мейсисе».

*

 

Она заходит на кухню через полчаса, издалека чувствуя запах яичницы и блины, и слыша заливистый смех Люка и голос Мемфиса. Она замедляет шаг, и собирается — не позволяя даже мысли просочиться, что можно остановиться подслушать. Это не ее уровень. Никогда не был, никогда не будет.

Из телефона на столе доносится Рианна, как какое-то издевательство. Мемфис сидит на барной стойке позади Люка, который переворачивает блины на сковородке, и щекочет ему шею деревянной палочкой, а тот только отмахивается, угрожая вылить на него кленовый сироп.

— И что ты потом сделаешь? Слижешь его с меня? — смеется Мемфис, и ведет палкой по волосам Люка, от чего тот вздрагивает, поворачивается с широкой улыбкой, держа сироп в руке с открытой крышечкой.

Карруче перекидывает зеленое яблоко в руке и громко откусывает. Люк сталкивается с ней взглядом и меняется в лице. Убирает сироп за спину и переминается с ноги на ногу. Мемфис поворачивается следом.

— Люк приготовил завтрак. Не совсем английский. Ты же не ешь бекон.

— Кофе? — вставляет Люк.

— С молоком и два сахара.

Тот кивает и поворачивается к кофемашине, ставит на стол ее стакан, чистый черный Мемфису и себе…

— Это что, чай с молоком?

— Сделать?

— Нет, можно просто, — она указывает на стакан, — попробовать?

Люк заметно теряется, опускает взгляд на кружку, и она запоздало думает, что у британцев другие понятия о личном пространстве, и что делиться едой, может быть, уже считается за секс.

— Да, конечно, — он протягивает стакан и затем смотрит на молчащего Мемфиса.

Он отпивает совсем немного, наблюдая за молчаливым переглядыванием этих двоих.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Люк.

— Странно, — на вкус как молочный чай. — Дай лучше старый добрый американо с молоком.

Они обмениваются кружками, и Люка смотрит на след, оставленный от её прозрачного блеска для губ на краю.

— Не говори, что выльешь его, — фыркает она. Может он брезгливый.

— Нет, — словно принимает вызов, и отпивает, глядя в глаза.

И в этот момент кто-то, хоть кто-то из них троих, должен закричать, что какого черта происходит. Но Мемфис стучит ногой по барной стойке, отстукивает Diamonds Рианны, Люк выдерживает ее взгляд, а ей самой кажется, что это все немного нереально, словно они обкурились какой-то травы.

 

В этот самый момент заходит Джоуи.

— Вот вы где, — кидает он на стол телефон. — Мне срочно нужно кофе, много кофе.

Люк молча включает кофемашину.

— Поздно пришел? – смеется Карруче.

— Если бы! Я уже собирался сходить в этот гей-бар, о котором я тебе читал в самолете, когда мне позвонил этот урод Джейкоб. Я ему говорю: я «в Англии, у меня ночь», а он как заведенный:« срочно, срочно, нельзя откладывать, предложат кому-то другому». Так что пока вы там.. шумели, я полночи, договаривался о твоих съемках.

— И что?

— Ничего, сказал, что одним отсосом он в этот раз не отделается, пусть готовится — оттрахаю его только так.

Она боковым зрением замечает, как вытягивается лицо Люка.

— Что там с кофе?

— Держи, — Люк буквально пихает ему кружку в руку.

— О, привет, — удивленно говорит Джоуи, и оценивающе окидывает его взглядом, — красавчик, который скрасит мое утро.

Люк смотрит на него во все глаза и неловко смеется. Джоуи смотрит на Карруче, поднимая бровь.

— Это друг Мемфиса. Люк.

— Лю-ю-ю-ю-юк, — раскатывает на языке Джоуи так, что даже Карруче становится неловко. — Мемфис, а ты говорил, что у тебя нет друга.

— Он не, — обрывает Мемфис и спрыгивает со стола. — Нет.

Джоуи фыркнул, и подошел к Люку вплотную:

— Ага, но, может, посоветуешь какой-нибудь бар в вашем городишке, чтобы кого-нибудь снять?

Люк смотрит то на него, то на Мемфиса.

— Нет, — отвечает он и трет рукой шею, ей хочется одернуть Джоуи, когда Люк торопливо добавляет. — Но в Лондоне есть «Квебек», если вы там будите. Или «Профайл», — он выдерживает паузу и говорит тише, — если именно снять. Я слышал.

Джоуи смотрит прямо на Люка, и ухмыляется так, что Карруче знает - он еще долго будет повторять ей это «он слышал», пародируя.

— Может у тебя даже друг есть?

Люк замирает на секунду. Мемфис пожирает глазами Люка, кусая нижнюю губу.

— Наверное, даже есть. Он тебе все… покажет.

— А ты?

— Я занят.

— Он симпатичнее меня?

— Джоуи, — обрывает она. — Нам надо обсудить съемку в Лондоне.

 

— И что это было? — спрашивает Джоуи, когда они выходят на улицу.

— Не спрашивай.

 

— Мне нравится Люк, — шепчет она Мемфису позже, когда они летят в вертолете до Лондона.

— Да? — он ведет пальцами по ее руке и замирает. – Ты ему тоже.

— Главное, что он нравится тебе, — говорит она. Мемфис смеется, но Карруче чувствует, как он весь напрягается. — Жаль, что он не полетел с нами. Было бы веселее.

Она перехватывает взгляд Мемфиса. Он молчит несколько секунд, а потом говорит:

— Да, — и утягивает в ленивый поцелуй.

*

Она целует Люка вечером следующего дня.

Точнее сначала ее целует Мемфис, пока она сидит у него на коленях. А Люк сидит рядом — на экране все еще идет фильм со Сталлоне, но его уже точно никто не смотрит. Она косится и замечает, как Люк ловит каждое их движение, глядит, как Мемфис целует ее в шею, за ухом, цепляет за мочку уха. От всего от этого ее бросает в жар.

Она сталкивается с Люком взглядом.

— Я пойду, — Люк резко встает с дивана.

— Подожди, — окликает она и замирает. Мемфис смотрит на нее, выжидающе.

— Ты хочешь? — спрашивает Карруче.

— А ты?

Она? Она точно не хотела этого еще два дня назад, или даже неделю. В голове Крис шепчет «есть любовь, а есть секс» и «не будь такой, откройся мира». Ей точно нужно избавить от Криса чертово Брауна в своей голове.

Она отрывается от теплого тела Мемфиса и босиком идет до Люка, у него сильнее расширяются глаза, а возбуждение можно скрыть, только встав в позу перед штрафным. Кажется, так у них в футболе говорят.

Люк целуется рвано, вращает языком так быстро, словно боится, что сейчас все закончится. Совсем не ее тип. Она стягивает с него футболку и водит вокруг сосков, и затем кусает, вызывая крик. Поворачивается на смех Мемфиса — тот смотрит на них, держа одну руку в шортах. Она не знает, кого из троих это возбуждает сильнее.

Они возвращаются на диван, и она усаживается сверху. Люк напряжен и держит ее так аккуратно, словно боится, что упадет. Кажется, у них это одно на двоих. Она берет руку Люка, лежащую на бедрах, и заводит себе под платье, и трет его пальцами себе по трусикам. Он стягивает ее топ и зацеловывает шею и грудь. Она снимает с него джинсы и отсасывает ему, отмечая, как Люк помогает Мемфису рядом.

Она не любит новых людей. Ей хочется остаться одной как никогда, особенно после, когда они лежат втроем, а она зажата между двумя телами, голова на груди Мемфиса, а нога между ног Люка. Мемфис перебирает между пальцами волосы Люк, и она замечает, как они переглядываются. Как будто понимают намного больше, чем она.

Ей одиноко как никогда.

Может быть именно поэтому утром она уезжает как можно быстрее, бросая Мемфису на прощание:

— Поцелуй Люка за меня.

*

— Может, тебе переключиться на девочек? — говорит Шантель, не отрываясь от телефона — наверняка прокручивает твиттер.

Прошло три недели с возвращения из Англии и, кажется, что уже все.

— Если бы это было так просто, я бы давно так и сделала, — фыркает Карруче и спускает веревочки бикини ниже, чтобы не осталось полоски от загара. — Ты же знаешь.

— Да, Шантель, ты же знаешь, ей просто нравится безудержный секс с горячими качками, — выходит на балкон Джоуи со стаканом мохито. — Мне он тоже нравится.

— Тебе нравится любой секс.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, подруга.

— У меня есть типаж.

Вполне определенный. Высокий, сильный, который всегда на пределе — правды, боли и любви — говорит, что думает, и делает, что хочет. У её типа есть имя, четыре буквы, первая «к», последняя «с», и в этом-то вся проблема.

Она отпивает немного кофе и прижимает кружку к себе двумя руками — привычка с детства. Одна мысль о нем, и она срывается как с крючка — хочется завалиться в кровать, накрыться одеялом и включить Марайю Кэрри, вспоминая те объятия по утрам на Барбадосе и поцелуи в закрытые ресницы, и думать что, а ведь можно было бы… И можно до сих пор.

Но у нее есть цель, амбиции и личное портфолио, над которым надо постоянно работать. Лежать под одеялом — так делала «девушка Криса Брауна», Карруче Тран — настоящая бизнес-леди. И поэтому личные вопросы она тоже решает по-деловому. И отправляет СМС.

«Думаю, из этого ничего не выйдет».


End file.
